A Silver Tread
by Deluze
Summary: My version of the story of Lily Evans. Very sad. Femslash. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer/A.N.:** Don't own, J.K. Rowling does and anyone in here reading this story or any other HP fan fiction should know that by now. What's the point of having disclaimers, anyway? It's **fan fiction! **The name pretty much says it all… Bleh, I'm just angry I forgot to write a disclaimer in the first one so I had to upload the document again and replace it and all of that… Oh Well…

Here I present my first one-shot:

**A Silver Tread**

Lily Evans was five years old and loved her teddy bear.

Every day she would hug it and carry it around her neighbourhood to show all how proud she was of her very own teddy bear.

Lily had gotten her teddy bear from her grandmother on her third birthday. Her grandmother had said the teddy's name was Peter.

Lily didn't like the name. There was a boy down the street named Peter and he always threw rocks at her and called her bad names. Lily wanted her teddy to be different then the Peter down the street therefore she always made Peter wear dresses.

When her mother asked her why the male teddy wore her doll's dresses Lily said she wanted him to be pretty. Her mother then smiled and petted her head.

Lily Evans was eight years old and still had her teddy bear.

'Peter' was sitting on her bed every day and laying in it every night together with her.

Lily had thrown away all her other toys saying she was too old to have them, but old, dress-wearing Peter she didn't throw away. Her parents at first thought nothing of it; after all, the bear was a gift from her late grandmother. It wasn't just any normal toy.

But when Lily borrowed her mother's make up and almost painted the bear in it and then borrowed her father's way-too-big clothes and pretended to have a wedding they did worry.

None of their other friend's children acted like Lily did. Sure Lily was smarter than most and had even been moved a grade up in school, but she just didn't _act _normal.

While other little girls played with barbies and dolls and played 'family', Lily had dressed all her dolls nude before throwing them away. Now she slept with 'Peter' every night and obviously loved the little bear in his dresses and fading make-up.

So they still didn't do anything or tell Lily to act differently.

Lily Evans was eleven years old and was going to a magical school.

Her parents almost seemed relived. Lily didn't know what to think. Now at least she knew what all the stares she had gotten when growing up were about. She wasn't normal and everybody knew it. Now she knew what was so abnormal about her, at least. She was magical, a witch, to be precise.

When she first arrived she thought it wonderful. The people here were okay, except for a black haired boy who had made fun of her and called her 'red-top'. The school was a castle, which she absolutely loved. When they had entered the Great Hall she was momentarily speechless, it was beautiful.

The first few weeks went fast and soon she knew more of her fellow classmates. The Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were nice, but the Slytherins were nasty, especially a blonde arrogant in the grade above.

There were a blond arrogant in her year too. The blonde was a girl and a Slytherin.

She was beautiful, Lily thought, and the moment she got back to her dorm room she made a green and silver dress for Peter.

Lily Evans was fourteen years old and was looking forward to do her potion assignment.

The reason for this was that Slughorn, the potion professor, had teamed her up with the blonde Slytherin girl whose name Lily had later learned to be Narcissa. The other person on the team was a grease haired boy named Snape who adored potion.

The boy refused to let either of the two girls work much on the potion as he said they would probably end up ruining it and their grade with it. Lily would have complained, but this was special circumstances. The room they were working in only had one couch with barely enough room for two to sit in it. To her luck Narcissa chose to rather sit touching elbow with 'the mudblood' than stand for hours.

After many days and many hours work on the potion they completed it with top grade. There was an accident were Snape had put too much poison leaves in the potion, but Lily had saved them by adding a bezoar to the mix so they could add the poison leaves again in the correct dose. After this Snape, or Severus as she now called him, and Narcissa became her friends.

They would never be best friends, maybe not even close, but they were still friends.

Severus even told Lily that he had added her little bezoar-tip into his own potion journal. Lily felt honoured and vowed to give potion a new chance. Who knew, maybe she could even be good at it?

The black haired idiot in her own house, James Potter, didn't like her new friends at all, but Lily didn't care. Why should she care what some little punk of a teenager thought of her very good friends?

Lily was seventeen and was finishing her last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A war had hit the Wizarding world. A man who called himself Lord Voldemort had gathered followers and was turning their world upside-down with dark magic.

Lily was scared but knew she was safe inside the castle. After what she had heard Lord Voldemort feared Dumbledore, the headmaster. Still, Lily also knew that next year she would be going out into the real world were no Dumbledore would be to protect her and her friends.

Today had been extremely stressful as it had been an attack on Hogsmade, a village near Hogwarts, and all the students had been ordered down into the dungeons. Severus and Narcissa had showed Lily and Lily's closest Gryffindor friends a secret hideout so they wouldn't be found. Lily had still been scared, but then Narcissa had taken her into her arms and hold her and suddenly Lily didn't care if the whole castle fell down, she was safe.

Lily Evans was nineteen years old and had never felt safer than when she was laying in her lovers arms.

The war was still on and now worse than ever. Lily was scared that she one day would come home from her job as an auror and find Narcissa lying dead on the living room floor. She had told herself countless times to stop thinking like that, but she soon found that she couldn't. Narcissa meant the world to her. She was her best friend, her anchor in life, her lover and her greatest enemy. She was also the only thing Lily loved that was still alive.

Her parents had died the year she left school. It hadn't affected her as much as she thought it would, though. Maybe it was because she had gotten Narcissa that year too, so she made up for the loss. Most of her old school-friends had also died in the war.

This year Narcissa had started talking about children and how she whished to have one. At first Lily had thought Narcissa wanted to leave her and find a man to marry, but soon Narcissa had told her that she didn't want that, she wanted to have a magical baby with Lily! Lily was once again speechless. She didn't even know that was possible. Then she started thinking about the actual event.

To bring an innocent child into a war? 'No,' she had said. 'Why?' Narcissa had asked. 'Because of the war. If you want it so much, you will wait.' Lily had answered.

So their life went on until one day Lily was called to Hogwarts by the headmaster himself. Her head was swimming with questions when she opened the office door and looked inside.

Lily Potter was twenty years old and had never felt worse.

That day in November had been the worst in her entire life. She had expected everything but the things that waited for her to hear in that office. First of, James Potter had been there which she should have taken as a danger signal already. Out of pure curiosity she went further in and waited for the headmaster to tell her why he had called her.

Dumbledore told her about a prophesy concerning her and James and _their_ baby. Lily had laughed at first, told him he was of his rocker and needed a break. Then Dumbledore had showed her a magical video of hundreds of people, young and old, that were tortured daily and that her sacrifice could change. Lily had then told him of a good place to stick those videos and that she and _her lover_ knew perfectly well how it was to suffer every day because they were just as the people on the video. Dumbledore then said she had no choice and that she and "Mr. Potter" would be married by the _end of the day_.

He wasn't joking. Lily didn't even have the time to tell Narcissa, she was just shipped off by a port key with James Potter to sign a few papers. They threatened her for three hours before she would sign the papers and when she did her entire body was shaking so badly they had to hold her arm steady for her to write.

The next moment they were back at her house. Lily had dropped the port key in a moment and ran up the stairs to her and Narcissa's house. Narcissa had actually cried when she saw Lily. When Lily hadn't come home to the scheduled time and then an important looking owl had delivered an even more important looking letter Narcissa had for sure thought Lily to be dead.

Then Potter had come in like it was his house he was walking in to and Narcissa had looked confused and then angry when Lily told her what had happened. 'That's just stupid!' Narcissa had yelled and then the fight had started. Both women cried and Lily was desperately trying to make Narcissa see that this wasn't her choice and that it wasn't permanently. The child just needed to be born; the marriage was for façade only. Narcissa didn't understand and left. She didn't say a word. She just stopped yelling when Lily hade explained and then she had walked to the fireplace and with a swish of flew powder and a quick yell of "Malfoy Manor" the woman Lily loved was gone forever. Lily then went to what used to be hers and Narcissa's bedroom and got the teddy bear that stood on the bookshelf. She took the green and silver dressed bear and threw it into the fireplace after Narcissa. All she loved was gone. All her love was gone.

Lily Potter was twenty-one years old and had a one year old baby in her arms.

Her little son was born a year before on July 31st. His name was Harry. His full name was Harry James Potter, but Lily never called him that. To her he was only her Harry. The boy was a splitting image of his father but Lily did not care, he had her eyes that were all she focused on.

Right now the boy was sleeping. He had gotten his diaper change and his warm milk and now he was making small grunting noises of content as he slept in his mother's arms.

Harry was her silver tread. For Lily was one of those persons who believed that everything held a silver tread no matter how sad it was. Harry was one of those silver treads. Right now, when Lily looked back at how her life had been and how it had turned out she knew she wouldn't trade Harry for anything. She still wondered how hers and Narcissa's baby would have turned out and if the two of them could still make it in a relationship. But no, she was no fool. Narcissa had also gotten marriage. Lily knew it was only a way to express herself about what Lily had done to her, but she had still done it. Lily had heard that Narcissa Malfoy and the arrogant blonde had gotten their own little baby boy. Draco was his name. Narcissa had always been good with names… "Dragon of Bad Faith". Yes, very good.

Harry cried out in his sleep and Lily was there in a second to comfort and care. She loved her son, nobody could say otherwise. Lily knew by the prophesy which destiny that awaited her little angel. She didn't like it, but hopefully her love for him would help him to achieve his goal, to kill Lord Voldemort.

* * *

FIN (I think…)

Please review! This is my first one-shot and I would love to hear your opinion about it!


End file.
